The Rat
by Lady Halloween
Summary: When Dib enlists the help of the new girl to reveal Zim's true alien identity, Zim must try everything to get rid of his new stalker. Unbeknownst to him, she's merely a rat.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, and have never made money of it. Ever. Bummer...

A/N: I'm putting my TNBC fic on hold until some new ideas spring up. Meanwhile, I thought up an idea for an Invader Zim fic, when my friend told me I watched the show so much, I might as well be stalking Zim. I hope you like it!

Chapter One: The Disgustingness Begins.

" Well Gir, I'm off to another day of gathering information about this _disgusting_, _filthy _planet_._" Wish me luck!" Zim energetically bid goodbye to his robot servant for the day. Gir merely replied with a dazed, "I love this show." while keeping his eyes glued to the television's screen.

Zim made a face and rolled his disguised eyes, annoyed by his hench-robot's stupidity.

"I'm going to alter your behavioral systems when I return, Gir. You're starting to annoying me."

Gir's only response was a shrill giggle. With another roll of his eyes, the miniscule invader marched out of his home base, head held high, to wait for the skool bus.

*Meanwhile*

'I'm telling you, Gaz, with these microscopic cameras i've invented, I can keep Zim's base under surveillance at all times!" Dib chattered excitedly to his sister about his latest plan to undermine Zim. Gaz dug her fingernails into her backpack straps, reaching her breaking point.

" And, I ordered these cool-"

"THAT"S IT!" She screamed, "If you don't shut your big mouth right now, I'll rain horror on your very existence for every day of your stupid life!" Dib stared at his sister awkwardly for a moment, watching her shiver with anger, and was silent. The bus came soon after, and during the ride to school, Dib and Zim partook in their usual hateful glaring session. This was a particularly long one, considering it lasted well until they reached Ms. Bitters' class. Her raspy voice made them snap to attention as soon as the class was seated.

"Pay attention, urchins! We have a new despicable addition to the class. This is, uh, er..." Ms. Bitters twitched a finger at a nervous-looking girl beside her.

"Nell." The girl stated her name. She forced a crooked smile onto her face as she scrutinized the class, from behind her thick glasses. She noticed Zim, who was half-heartedly paying attention to his evil teacher, and her eyes widened at his appearance. She gulped and bit down on her tongue, to keep from yelping in shock. Zim didn't notice her reaction, but Dib did.

"Whatever," Ms. Bitters croaked, "just get to your seat, shut your mouth, and keep it shut for the rest of this class!"

Nell dipped her head, and let her hair hid her face as she stalked quickly to her seat. Ms. Bitters' took her seat at the head of the classroom, and started a detailed lecture about our pointless, doomed existence.

"Hmm, that's weird," Dib thought to himself, "did she actually notice Zim?" He looked back to the girl, and saw her darkly staring at Ms. Bitters while nibbling on a fingernail. Every few seconds, she would steal a suspicious look at Zim. "If she did, I gotta get to her before everyone else convinces her that Zim's human. And of course, that I'm crazy" Dib grimaced at his old nickname. Hopefully this new kid could help him in his quest to replace it with something a little nicer, such as "Genius," or "World renowned paranormal investigator." You know, something humble.

"What the.. w-why is.." Nell stuttered to herself in her head. "A green boy. There is a green boy in this class, with no nose, or ears, and he's wearing some kind of purple, um, armor. Ok, now, how do I make sense of that?" She mentally argued with herself.

"Um, maybe he's one of those alternative body modifiers."

_**Don't be stupid, he's just a kid.**_

"Well then, maybe it's a mutation of some kind!"

_**If a mutation could do **_**that**_** to someone, he would be in a government lab, not in skool.**_

"Well if you're so smart, what do you think is wrong with him?"

_**Pfft, best as I can tell, he's a little green martian!**_

"Oh haha, real funny."

_**Got a better idea?**_

"No, no I don't."

_**Well then stop talking to yourself, it's unnatural.**_

Nell scoffed to herself. "Whatever, maybe some the students could shed some light on him. I'll ask them during lunch." She glanced up at the clock and grimaced.

Four hours to go until lunch hour.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Seriously, I don't own jack. Plus I have no money, so good luck trying to sue me!

A/N: Just to be clear, When you see that the text turns _**bold and italic**_, that means Nell's inner voice is talking to her. PS: Most of my chapters are going to be rather short ones, but I'm going to write a lot of them eventually.

Chapter Two: Panic! At Lunch.

Dib entered the lunchroom slowly. He scanned the room, hoping to locate new girl, and eventually spotted her leaning against the back wall. She was staring at her tray of odd, bleak "food," that may or may not have been edible. She appeared to be talking to herself. Dib watched her, and sighed, hoping that he was not pursuing the help of another nutcase. After all, they were a dime a dozen at this skool. He swiftly approached her, and cleared his throat to get her attention. Her head snapped up, and she tightly closed and opened her eyes a few times, as one might do when waking up in the morning.

"Hi there," Dib began, " I wanted to ask, if you'd like to sit with me?" She merely glared at him coldly for a few moments, blinking. It was awkward, but Dib had an opportunity to appreciate how truly, _weird-looking_ she was. Her face was overly thin, pale and sunken, framed by tangled, dingy black hair, and her eyes were beady and emotionless. However, they were comically magnified by her coke-bottle glasses. "Rather like a rat." Dib mused silently.

"Sure, where?" she chirped. It took a few moments for Dib to realize that she had spoken. He pointed to a conveniently empty table near them, for he did not want to be interrupted by Gaz while trying to make himself seem trustworthy and sane. She quickly slinked over and sat down. As Dib sat across from her, she blinked again. "No lunch?"

"I'm not that hungry." He said. Nell looked at her own lunch, and squared her jaw. "Me neither." She replied, sliding her tray off the table and onto the floor, not seeming to care about the large mess and loud clatter she caused. Suddenly she stared straight at Dib. "Can I ask you something?" she asked. "What is it?" Dib was curious about her urgent tone.

Nell leaned in close, and whispered, "You know that green kid? The one in our first class? What's wrong with him?"

Dib gulped. He had to approach this delicately. "Oh, right, Zim. Well, I'm actually glad you asked. You see, um, w-well..." Dib rubbed his neck nervously, and sighed. "Listen, I'm not crazy, I just need you to know that."

"I didn't say you were." Nell said, confused. Dib shook his head, and his expression turned stony.

"Look, new girl, I can tell you with complete certainty, that Zim... is an alien." He held his breath, and waited for her response.

_**Ha! I told you!**_

"I thought you were joking!"

_**Even if I was, I'm still right!**_

"Why do you say that? Just because one crazy kid says so?"

_**He told us he isn't crazy.**_

"What's your point?"

_**A madman wouldn't make a point to defend his sanity.**_

"If he's not crazy, he could just be stupid."

_**Then how do you explain the condition of our dear friend Zim?**_

"Oh fine. You were right, but your not nearly as smart as you think you are."

_**Hello? Hello!**_

"What?"

"Hello? Wake up!" Dib yelled in her face. Nell snapped to attention with a gasp. "If you don't believe me, you could at least respond when I talk!" Dib jumped up and stormed away from the table.

Nell scolded herself for letting her inner voice take over again, and called to Dib. "Come back, I believe you!"

Dib looked back at her, and his face lit up. "Really?" Nell nodded, crooked smile once again appearing. Dib practically sprinted back to the table, beaming.

"Finally! Does this mean you'll help me expose him?" Nell frowned. "Expose him? He doesn't look all that threatening." She looked over at Zim, sitting across the room. He appeared to be running some chemical experiments on his lunch. "Though he though he does look a little lost." She giggled darkly as Zim's lunch exploded all over him, causing him searing pain.

"That's just an act! He's planning something, and it's something big. I'm pretty sure in involves a full-scale invasion of Earth!" Dib was getting exited, but Nell was skeptical. "Are you sure? He's been brought to his knees by soggy lunch meat!" Dib scowled and narrowed his eyes.

"Fine, fine, fine, I believe you, don't pop a blood vessel." Nell said, annoyed by his temper. "And just so you know, I refuse to be called "new girl", it's selfish of you to say that." "How is that selfish?" Nell laughed. "Because, fool, I'm only new to you. I'm quite old to myself, my parents, and my goldfish." Dib just stared at her. Nell shook her head. "It was a joke!" She cried, still he merely stared. Nell sighed and mumbled something to herself, before she extended her arm, offering her hand. "Just call me Nell, Ok?" Dib smiled and shook her hand vigorously. "I'm Dib. Now, let"s make plans."


End file.
